It's Our Love Story
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: It was just another fairy-tale. Cinderella dropping her glass slipper, Romeo & Juliet's love was denied, etc. Mikan will have her fairytale. She'll have to go through hard trials to maintain her love on her Prince. Will THIS fairytale have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

A/N: I kept listening to a certain song that gave me this day. Guess the song :) Pretty sure it's well known lol. I hope you enjoy this story! Please check out **"Beneath Happiness"** if you get the chance! It's my other story. Keep in mind; even if this is like a songfic, it's actually a full-blown story. I hope to get some good feedback.

**Summary: **It was just like another fairy-tale. Cinderella dropping her glass slipper leaving her Prince behind, Romeo & Juliet's love was denied, Jasmine being taken away with the prince of her dreams on a magical carpet, Ariel sacrificing her lovely voice to become human, & one blissful kiss on the lips from Aurora's Prince. Same things will happen with Mikan. She'll have to go through hard trials to maintain her love on her Prince. Will THIS fairytale have a happy ending? NatsumexMikan, HotaruxRuka

This fiction is dedicated to my best friend Darla.

She gave me the song (which I got so addicted to Haha) and inspired me

To write this fiction! Thank you so much Darla! I love you!

- Skittles

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Glance**

A beautiful day came with the sun shining brightly over the trees and the pathway. Water fountains sprinkled out their refreshing water and gentle winds carried the beautiful flowers around the garden, making their aroma more noticeable for people around them. The day started out just perfectly.

Mikan Sakura was a wealthy fifteen year old girl that had beautiful auburn locks of hair tied into high pony-tails and big bright hazel eyes that always seem to twinkle with a glow of happiness. She was such a sweet teenager that always managed to have a cute smile plastered to her face and a heart-warming aroma. She's the heiress of the Sakura family that everyone would love to have as a ruler some day. Her way of cheering everyone up and giggling fits made her popular around towns.

"Hotaruuuu!!" Mikan shouted and waved at her best friend. There was never a day that they were separated (unless they had fights).

Hotaru Imai was the best friend of our little brunette, Mikan Sakura. She's wealthy as well (actually much more wealthy than Mikan with all her blackmails!) but cold to everyone else except some members her family. Of course she's cold to our little main character but she cherished her as a best friend, the only best friend she has. She loves to tease her and always seem to blackmail her over such little things. Other than that, she's really wise. (Mostly on money Haha!)

"Mikan," she said obviously with no emotion. "You idiot, are you even prepared for the ball?"

Mikan sighed and sat down near her best friend.

"I don't want to go to a ball, especially when my parents hosted it," she pouted. "It's just like a Cinderella story Hotaru! I don't want my prince looking around town carrying my glass slipper!"

Hotaru gave out a little chuckle while she watches the brunette wailed. She tapped her forehead, scolding her for reading too much fairytale books. A day couldn't be anymore weird than seeing the brunette complaining on how much her life is like a fairy-tale book.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Hearing the brunette scream at the top of her lungs probably meant something DID happen that was weirder than her wailing on fairy-tales. Her parents cringed at the volume of her voice but maintain their stern face.

"You heard us Mikan," Yukihira Izumi, her father, stated.

"Our little baby is growing up!" Yuka Azumi, her mother, cooed.

"But Mommm, Dadddd," Mikan whined. "I'm too young for this!"

She made a puppy pout face. No one could ever resist her cute expression; they gave in sooner or later.

_Hehe. _Mikan thought with an evil grin behind her head. _This will change their mind!_

Unfortunately for the brunette, she fell to the floor anime-style when she saw her parents wearing goggles. She knew those goggles were made from her best friend Hotaru. She knows those chibi Hotaru stickers that were on all of her inventions anywhere. That traitor!

"Sorry Mikan," Yuka sweat dropped. "We got these pair from Imai-san. I may say, these are so cute."

_Hotaru! Why my love?! Why?! _Mikan wailed in her mind. Her parents were wearing Anti-Goggles that were resistant to Mikan's face. Her parents laughed at Mikan's expression when she rolled on the floor as if she was doing Stop, Drop, and Roll! movement.

_Kawaii! _They both thought.

"Now now Mikan," Yukihira tried to reassure her. "You're become that age in two days and we don't want you to rule _by yourself_."

"B-But Hotaru can rule with me!" Mikan stammered.

"Yes yes well, it's best if you rule with a husband," Yuka said. "Plus, this may be the only opportunity that you can find your Prince!"

"Now now, you better hurry to school," her father said. "We got a ball gown for you an--,"

"Matte!!" Mikan interrupted her father. "I'll agree to attend the Ball but can I wear something that is NOT a Ball Gown? Those things look SO heavy!"

Her parents giggled again.

"As long it's formal it's fine," Yuka smiled. "I guess we could turn the Ball Gown around with you and you prince dancing."

Mikan whined again while her mother playfully grinned at her. She hates it when her parents get away with everything. She hopes --one day-- that she'll get things _her_ own way. One day. She curtsied to her parents and left the room, getting ready for school before she's late.

* * *

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan cheerfully greeted everyone in her classroom. Of course, royalties have to go to school. This is no ordinary school though. It's a special school for gifted people who have an Alice. Same old normal people are just too boring unlike these gifted people attending the school. Mikan apparently has an Alice. Two Alices in fact. Actually, more than anyone could ever count! Her main Alices were the Nullification Alice & the Stealing Alice. Everyone thinks her Nullification Alice suits her since she always protects people dear to her. As for the Stealing Alice, they were afraid to get her mad. She can actually steal their Alice and be asked to leave the Academy for good!

She took her seat at the back of the classroom while everyone else greeted her back. She glanced at the window next to her and began to daydream about her little fairytale. Wearing a beautiful dress and having the most handsome but well mannered Prince dancing with her. Didn't have to worry about any love problems because they overcome those. And they danced, and danced, and danced the whole night. Staring at each others eyes with love as their face got closer...and closer...and then...

"Oi are you going to keep staring at me, Polka-dots?" a masculine voice muttered out.

Mikan snapped out of her daydream and glared at the raven-haired boy. She always hated him for teasing her and being the perverted bastard he is in her eyes. If she could, she would make an Alice Doll shaped as him and stabbed it several times. That'll be the happy day that Mikan herself will throw a celebration.

"You pervert," Mikan muttered and stood up, giving the lad a space to sit. Unfortunately, he sits next to her, bothering her even more. What's even MORE bothersome is that he is _her_ partner. Her. Of ALL people in the world, it HAD to be her. When she entered this school, she was allowed to have a partner so she could adapt easily to the school. Since Hotaru already had a partner and everyone else had a partner, the teacher picked the student that had no partner. Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga was a seventeen year old student attending Alice Academy. His hair was raven colored which most girls find attractive along with his beautiful crimson eyes. He too has his wealth and possessed the Fire Alice. He is mean to everyone, a jerk face, and a pervert/enemy to all women in the school. Of course, that's in Mikan's perspective but let's go with that. It was rumored that he was a juvenile delinquent in the past and no one ever knows if this is true. He's the most silent yet violent type of person that you shouldn't get him angry. He has only one best friend and that's Ruka Nogi. They've been childhood friends and always seem to do everything together. Just like Hotaru, Natsume's best friend is Ruka Nogi and Ruka Nogi himself.

Ruka Nogi is a blonde-haired lad with sky blue eyes; same age as his best friend. He possesses the Animal Pheromone which he find grateful to have. He really loves animals but he loves his best friend, Natsume, more. He'll do anything that will cheer up his closest friend, even sacrificing his happiness for him. They were truly the best of friends.

Natsume simply sat on his assigned seat, put his feet up onto the counter and took out one of his mangas for the week. Natsume is the most advanced student in the class; no one could ever top him. Mikan on the other hand was the most below basic student but tries her very best.

"Ohayou minna-san!" the teacher came into the room twirling. No, the teacher is not a female. You guessed who the teacher is! None other than Narumi-sensei. "Later today will be the ball hosted by Mikan-chan's parents, I hope you all attend the ball and dance with love to your hearts content!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Narumi is the most romantic type of person you'll ever meet.

"Free period for the rest of the day," he said. The whole class cheered. "Butttt, before I go my students. Your partner for the ball is the same partner as you were assigned when you first came to the school."

You could hear a huge THUD at the back of the classroom.

"W-WHAT!? MY PARTNER IS THIS PERVERTED FREAK!?" Mikan shrieked. Not only did her parents set her up, but Narumi too!? Is everyone turning against her or something?! She felt like crawling under a rock and rot there until nothing but her decayed body would lie.

"Now now Mikan-chan," Narumi tried to calm her down. "If I were to have everyone choose there partner, I'm certain all the girls would bother Natsume-kun,"

All eyes turned to Natsume.

"Andddd all boys will turn to you Mikan-chan,"

The students shift their eyes onto Mikan. This made her really nervous. She slumped back down on her seat, thinking the world is ending. After that, Narumi left and the students went back to doing their business; staring and drooling at Natsume & Mikan.

* * *

As soon as school was over, despite the hardship in Jinno-sensei's class, the ball was about to come. As much as Mikan protested on having Natsume as her partner, Natsume is her partner for the night. She sulked behind her favorite tree, Sakura Tree.

"Of all people!" she shouted. "Why him?!"

"Quiet down polka-dots," someone mumbled. Mikan quickly turned her eyes to the other side of her Sakura Tree and found Natsume leaning on the trunk, reading a manga book as usual.

"W-What are you doing h-here?!" Mikan stuttered. Has she really been spaced out lately? Had she ever noticed his presence? Mikan was the type to notice anyone's presence, but why not now?

"This is where I sit if you haven't notice for the past year if you haven't noticed," he simply replied.

_Past YEAR?! Why haven't I notice him until now!? What's wrong with you Mikan?!_ Her conscious screamed at her.

"Why you little..." Mikan gritted her teeth. She stood up and went to the other side, stomping her food all the way. She came to a halting stop when she was rightly close to the fire caster with her hands on her hips. Her eyes shone with anger.

"Get out of my sight polka-dots," Natsume glared at her and stood up as well. "You're blocking out my _sun_,"

"Pffft." Mikan scoffed. She began to punch Natsume only to have all her moves blocked by the lad. No matter how much she tried, Natsume simply blocked all of them. She slightly pant, obviously already tired trying to teach this guy a listen. She began to glare at him once more before she tried to kick him. Bad move. She lost her balance and closed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

CRASH!

_Huh? Has the ground ever been soft before? _Mikan thought. She slowly opened one eye and saw crimson orbs staring at her. She opened both of her eyes and stared back, oblivious to their position. Hazel eyes stared into crimson eyes.

_His eyes are so beautiful. _Mikan thought. _I never really noticed them before until now._

Natsume raised an eyebrow at the girl. Her eyes burning holes into his got irritating.

"Oi, get off me you cow,"

Mikan snapped out of it and realized their position. Mikan was practically glomping Natsume with her arms around his neck and _his_ arms around _her_ waist. Mikan nearly shrieked if it wasn't for Natsume quickly covering her mouth.

"Don't scream little girl," he scowled.

Mikan stood up and dusted the dust off her skirt. Her face was flushed. She was so embarrassed. Suddenly, a finger poked her forehead. She then could _feel_ someone's breath tickling her ear.

"See you in the party, _Strawberries,_" Natsume whispered seductively and walked off. It took 10 seconds to have the name "Strawberries" that Natsume called her registered in her mind.

"NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSUUUUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!"

_His eyes are so beautiful. I could stare at him all day if he wasn't a perverted JERK!_

_We were both young when I first saw you...

* * *

  
_

A/N: Phew! I finally finished! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter hehe! I forgot to mention, I'll be putting lyric quotes somewhere around the chapter. Hope you enjoy reading them! I'll give out the song and artist of the line at the end of the chapter. I really hoped people starts to like this. I, myself, also wonder what will happen in the next chapter! Please review; it'll help me update the next chapter even more! It'll be REALLY appreciative if you review!

_"We were both young when I first saw you..." _**Love Story** by **Taylor Swift**

Submit a Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Dance With Me?

A/N: Something tells me this story is going really good xD.

Important Review Responses!

**konnie: **Thanks for reviewing! Hehe, let's find out shall we? ;) I don't know myself o.o;;;

**michiyo: **I have no clue. It says in the manga that their names are Azumi Yuka and Izumi Yukihira. No idea where they got the "Sakura" last name for Mikan.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Will You Dance With Me?**

_That little perverted inconsiderate antisocial jerk! _Mikan screamed in her mind furiously. She began stomping her way home with people staring at her, staying away from the furious brunette. When Mikan is angry, no one dares try to push it. They'll wish they never came in contact with the brunette. Once she reached her resident, she ignored all the 'Welcome Back' from her family and went up to her room.

"I WISH THAT JERK WILL DIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Far far away, Mt. Mikan has exploded and people were having difficulties with this sudden eruption.

Everyone in the household just sweat dropped. They thought they should leave her alone to cool off. Her wrath was more fury than anyone else.

Knock Knock

"Come in," Mikan muffled under her pillow. She lied down on her mattress with her pillow covering her face and her blanket covering her body. It looks like she just woke up from a dream.

"Mikan," the soft feminine voice called out. "What are you doing? The ball is going to start soon."

"I don't want to go Hotaruuuu," Mikan wailed. "I wanna stay in my bedroom!"

Hotaru just rolled her eyes and vigorously tug the blanket Mikan was on which caused her to fall on the floor. Mikan complained.

"Come on, don't be a cry baby," Hotaru said nonchalantly. She was annoyed that Mikan won't attend her own ball that her parents held up. '_What of waste of time and money.' _ She thought. She walked over to her closet and picked out a gown for her best friend. Mikan stopped complaining when she saw her roaming around her closet as if she was looking for something. All of a sudden, all she could see was pitch black.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

"Ow, my head," Mikan groaned. She blinked several times before her vision was fully clear; she could still see pitch black. She even wonders if she ended up dead or not. Then, she tried to think over what happened before she passed out. All she could remember was that Hotaru rushing through her closet of clothes. Wait a minute! Hotaru!?

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up baka I'm right here," Hotaru grumbled.

Mikan was relieved. She thought that her soul was taken by the devil and was drenched in darkness! But she was still confused over the matter. Was she blind? Was she blindfold? All of these kinds of questions were scattered in her mind. After a few minutes, her view was bright and clear again. She stared at herself in the mirror that was in front.

"Oh my god Hotaru!" Mikan shrieked and hugged her best friend. "Thank you! Thank you! Thaaaaaaaaaank you!!!!"

"Let go of me," Hotaru said irritably.

Mikan let go of her best friend's neck and twirled around the gown Hotaru picked out for her. The gown was fairly long but elegant. The pearl white straps were wrapped around her shoulders. Across the middle of her white gown, real red roses were embroidered from front, back, and to the side. Gloves that were below her elbows also made the brunette beautiful and mature. What really got her excited was her beautiful brunette hair. It was for once not tied into pigtails but small strands of her hair were tied into a little pony-tail with a bow. Her hair was also curled at the bottom and it gives off that "shine" you usually see in shampoo commercials. In other words, she looks like Belle from Beauty and the Beast in her formal attire. (Except her gown is white, not golden)

"I didn't put make-up because you look better without it," Hotaru smiled a bit. "I think inner beauty is better than outer beauty don't you think?"

"Of course Hotaru!" Mikan said and flung her arms around the ice princess chocking her once more. "I love you!"

Hotaru just gave a small smile and hugged her back. Underneath her bitterness and icy expression, she just wants her best friend to find happiness, even though she can make the brunette happy herself. She just feels like the girl needed _other _friends but herself, even though just thinking of that brought pain in her heart. Mikan would never replace her...right?

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I could hear music playing, people talking, and the beat of my heart. I was nervous. **VERY **nervous. I smiled nervously when people pass by or greeted me. How did I ever drag myself into this again? Oh yea. Parents. You got to hate that especially when you're almost an adult yourself! I hope I don't act like this when _I _have kids haha!

_See the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns..._

I felt utterly bored just sitting and sighing there, staring at the people who were dancing with a smile on their face. I too wish I could dance like that, with my Prince of course. _A fairytale will always be a fairytale _I thought. I heavily sighed and rested my cheek on my palm, having a pout-ish face expression.

"Why aren't you dancing dear?" my mother asked and sat next to me.

"It's so boring," I whined. "Can't I go back to my room?"

"Now now," my mother chuckled. "Why don't you wear this mask? Dance with anyone, I'm sure they don't know who you are if you put on the mask,"

_Of course they'll know since I'm the only one wearing this kind of dress _I thought. _I'm pretty sure I'm not THAT stupid to realize that._

I gave in my mother and took the mask. It looks so pretty! It was a silver-ish butterfly mask with diamonds embedded to it.

"There would be other people with masks too Mikan-chan," my mother added. "So be careful with who you're dancing with,"

I stood up and strolled around, greeting my mother a farewell. Nothing still appealed me and I decided to walk out the balcony to stare at the midnight sky. I walked on the balcony, gazing at the luminous moon that shines down upon me. I really love night time, it's the time where the moon shine its beauty, even though it's filled with craters which felt like wounds to me. Also, the stars twinkling in the sky was really beautiful to watch. I laid my head on my arms which were neatly folded on the railing of the balcony. My eyes were closed while I hummed a small tune.

Suddenly I heard the sound of sticks breaking. I opened one eye and gazed down and saw a figure leaning across a tree. I couldn't make out the face or outline of the person but I knew that person was a boy. Curiosity got over me and I decided to get away from the ball too. I'm sure my parents wont mind, since this is _my _house after all.

I walked towards the shadow that was still there leaning against a tree. I made my over to him, carefully not to make any sounds to alert him. Unfortunately, before I could take another step, I was pinned across something hard and rough.

"Who the hell are you?" the figure said in a threatening voice. I got scared but the moment I open my eyes and saw those familiar crimson eyes, I began to relax a bit.

"Let me go you pervert!" I growled. I slightly pushed his chest to get his body off of me but he was too strong. I swear my face is flushing!

"Well well well," the boy said. "If it isn't Polka-Dots,"

"Natsume!"

I heard him chuckled which angered me. He still wouldn't let me go! The nerve of that insensitive jerk! One of these days I'll remove that arrogant smirk off his face!

"Let me go..." I said calmly as I can. If you didn't know better, I would pounce on this guy and choke him to death! I have so many evil thoughts for an innocent girl like me. Blame the boy who caused it and blame the best friend who influenced me to do it!

"Why?" Natsume sneered. "You're the one who's been stalking me, why should I let you go?"

I wanted to punch his face right here and there. To avoid any trouble, I just clenched my fists. I swear I can feel the blood gushing of my hands from too much pressure.

"I just wanted to see who was stupid enough to be out her in the cold by himself," I explained. I watched him as he removed one hand from my arm and grabbed my mask, peeling it slightly off of my eyes and carelessly through it on the ground. That hand went back pinning my arm again. Damn I should have run when I had the chance! But those crimson eyes drew me closer and I couldn't pull myself away. I turned my face so I wouldn't face his eyes. I must be blushing by now. How embarrassing!

"Hn." I heard his reply and his grip on me were released. I rub my arm carefully since he had such a tight grip on me. I looked up at him only to find those hypnotizing eyes averted from me. I frowned.

"Don't you want to dance with other people in there?" I questioned. I tilted my head innocently and circled around him as if I was a general inspecting his or her troop. I saw him just rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes back at him. I wonder why I even bother talking to him.

"I don't dance with ugly girls who cling onto me," he said nonchalantly. I watched him eye me at the corner of my eye.

"Well why don't you dance with me?" I blurted out. WHOA THERE! Do I see OOCness there in my question?! Why would I dance with this jerk! Something or someone must have cast a spell on me or something!

I saw him smirk again. I hate that smirk of his SO much.

"I especially don't dance with ugly girls such as **yourself**,"

A vein popped on my head. I surely had a murdering face on. I shook my fist at him and turned my back on him, ready to stomp my way back to the ballroom. Just before I took one step, I felt a hand grasping my hand. I turned around to see Natsume holding my hand, his eyes covered by his bangs. I blushed furiously when he hold me tight in his arms. Is he out of character or what?! Someone must be impersonating Natsume! I just know it!

"But," I heard him say. "You will have to do,"

The next thing you know, we were dancing. I felt so awkward since I've never danced with a boy _my age _before. Especially when I'm dancing with **Natsume**! The world is coming to an end! The world is coming to an end! I heard music from the ballroom playing as we swayed our body together. I can't seem to smile. I always do but now, I feel like it's not the right time to smile.

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face._

_Is anybody here I know?_

_'Cause nothing's going right,_

_And everything's a mess,_

_And no one likes to be alone..._

I would describe the music we're hearing Natsume-ish. Honestly, I barely know him and he is so mysterious. Sure I've been with him since Elementary but it feels like we just met. I've heard alot of bad rumors about him but I don't believe that. As they say, don't judge a book by its cover! Although, the rumor of him being a jerk is no lie. He's a jerk alright but he's...okay in my opinion. He just need other friends other than Ruka-pyon and need to open up more to other people.

_Take me by the hand._

_Take me somewhere new/_

_I don't know who you are._

_But I... I'm with you..._

_I'm with you..._

_I'm with you..._

When the song ended, he pulled himself away from me as if I was a bacterium. There is always this distance, barrier, between us. Somehow, I just want to break that and help him. I don't know why, but I always feel like this. Argh! Why is everything so confusing!? Maybe I'm just out of my mind...Get a grip Mikan!

"You better get back inside Polka-dots," Natsume said to me. My train of thoughts disappeared when I saw him walking away towards the forest. What is with this boy? First, he's all nice (sort of) and then he goes back being himself! I'll never understand boys! "It's cold out here for a weakling like you."

I ignored that insult he gave me and took a step forward to him being worried. Why am I worried about Natsume? I always consider him as a friend, even though we act like we're not. I consider everyone as my friends, even my enemies!

"What about you?" I called out as I watch his figure get smaller and smaller. "Winter is coming you know and it's getting colder and colder everyday,"

_"Like you, I have an Alice. I'll survive."_

I stared at the place where he once stood. I had a dumbfounded look on my face. So many questions I want to ask him, but the answers only turned into more questions. How did he know I am an Alice? Since when was HE an Alice?!

* * *

A/N: Phew! Sorry for the shortness and OOCness! I couldn't think of anything else but this. I hope you like it and sorry again this time for the late update! Tests and Exams, I miss them SO MUCH -sarcasm-

_See the lights; See the party, the ball gowns... _**Love Story **by **Taylor Swift **_I_

_'m looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right, And everything's a mess, And no one likes to be alone... _ & _Take me by the hand. Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are. But I... I'm with you... I'm with you...I'm with you... _**I'm With You **by **Avril Lavigne**.

If you have noticed "Why is everything so confusing!? Maybe I'm just out of my mind." is also from the song **I'm With You **by **Avril Lavigne** n.n

Hopefully next week I could update. Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time!

Submit A Review !!!


	3. Chapter 3: What Are You To Me?

A/N: Waah!! I forgot to update thanks for some tests and breaks x.x I'm so sorry! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Are You To Me?**

Mikan's POV

It's been weeks since that night of the party and I had so many questions left unanswered. My mind fills with more questions I wanna know but my questions got answered by more questions. How frustrating!

I sighed and leaned my head against my desk and look outside the window. It was surely beautiful and sunny outside and I wish I could go out and play. But noooo, I have to get in trouble by Jinno-sensei all thanks to Natsume! Jerk! I can feel his eyes burning holes behind my back and I couldn't care less to glare daggers back at him. If I wasn't so interested in him (his Alice, NOTHING ELSE!) I would cut his head off and hang it up on my fireplace. On second thought, the thought of having his head in my house means he'll haunt me so I might as well give it to a hobo or something to make a profit.

How was I here for after school detention? Well, it all started when...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ohayou minna-san!" I said to my classmates as I walked in with a good mood. I tried effortlessly hugging my best friend, Hotaru-chan, but as always, she'll hit me with random inventions. I swear I'm her lab tester, and it isn't pretty._

_"Mou, Hotaru," I sobbed. _

_"I don't want drool or snot all over me baka," Hotaru said emotionlessly without taking her eyes off of her book._

_I ignored that insult and hummed myself to my assigned desk that I hate so much._

_"Good morning Ruka-pyon," I said sweetly. "__**Good morning Hyuuga**__," I spat out._

_"Morning Sakura-san," Ruka greeted me back._

_"Hn," Natsume "said". "Shut up, __**polka-dots**__,"_

_He totally killed my mood for today. I clenched my fists, restraining myself to pounce on the guy and kill him. He was lucky enough that Jinno-sensei walked in or else I would have done that._

_"Everyone. Seat. NOW." Jinno glared at everyone. That glare gave me the creeps. Who doesn't?_

_Everyone obliged and sat quietly, fearing the wrath of Jinno-sensei. As his boring and difficult lessons were carried on, I look out the window as usual and began daydreaming._

_"Get your filthy hand off of my hand polka-dots," I heard Natsume saying with such hatred. I never noticed that my hand moved towards his while I sighed. I blushed deep red and quickly removed my hand as if it was gonna be chewed off._

_"Use your brain for once, polka-dots," Natsume glared at me. I just glared at him back._

_"Why you little..." I was about to kill and burry him under the school. While I saw Jinno-sensei facing the blackboard, I raised my hand to slap him but he caught it before it came in contact with his cheek. Since I was sitting at the end of the table and Natsume pinned me down, we both fell on the cement floor. We were in an awkward position and I'm glad no one saw us but Ruka who was snickering._

_"You..." Natsume whispered in my ear. I can feel his hot breath against my ear and I swear I'm as red as a tomato. I DON'T LIKE HIM. I DON'T LIKE HIM. I DON'T LIKE HIM. "...loose" I saw him giving me a huge smirk. It couldn't be a grin, since when did a cold-hearted jerk grin? I just gave him a weak glare._

_"SAKURA, HYUUGA," I heard Jinno-sensei roared. I gulped. I'm in it for now! Goodbye young life! "DETENTION. BOTH OF YOU."_

_"Tch. Whatever," Natsume snorted and get off of me and exited the class with his hands in his pockets as usual. I just stared at his back while he slammed the door closed._

_"Sakura," Jinno-sensei gave me that evil EVIL glare. "Follow your partner. NOW."_

_I sighed and gathered my belongings. Glad I don't have to deal with him for the next...30 minutes. Good riddance Jin-Jin!_

_After all of that, I lost sight of Natsume so I just went back to my room and took a little nap. Guess where I ended up when I woke up? Homeroom class! I saw Natsume glaring at me right away._

_"You have the weight of an ELEPHANT polka-dots," Natsume said. My mouth was dropped big enough that a book can fit in it. What did this molester do to me while I was asleep?! _

_As if he read my mind he said, "If you don't remember in that empty head of yours, we have detention for 3 hours baka," My mouth was dropped again. This guy carried me here for some stupid detention?!_

_"Since when did you care about attending detention?" I cocked one eyebrow._

_"I don't," he paused. "But we're trapped in here for 3 hours polka-dots. I groaned. Three hours with this jerk. Someone just kill me now!_

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

  
_

And that's how I ended up here with this jerk! Pretty sadistic eh? But I still want to know one question that only Natsume can answer.

"Neh, Natsume," I called out. I heard a small grumble as a reply. "What kind of Alice do you have?"

I heard a slight shuffle from him and all of a sudden, MY HAIR WAS CAUGHT ON FIRE!

"NATSUMEEE!" I screeched. I found the nearest fire extinguisher and I didn't care if I will look like a mess and sprayed the foam on me. "YOU JERK!" I threw the extinguisher at him and as usual, he dodged it.

"What?" He smirked. "You asked what kind of Alice I have. There you go."

I sighed and wiped the foam off of my face. I thought about a question that I believe only I can answer. I glanced at Natsume who laid his head on the desk. A few things had happen but...

Just what is Natsume to me? (Other than a total molester.)

* * *

A/N: I know its OOC and pretty short. Forgive me! I hope you like it though.

Merry Christmas to all!


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You?

A/N: D: Gah. I just did my finals sooo...up to updates! :D

Review Responses!

**HarunaNiwa073**: x3 Thank chu!

**StarAngel02: **You're welcome! Updating now!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who Are You?**

**Mikan's PoV**

Argh! Such a long day yesterday! Spending detention with that pervert was a whole living nightmare! We haven't talked at all when he burnt my precious hair. He was an Alice like I am. I was surprised at first but at the same time, I wasn't. I wonder why...

As I reached my homeroom class, I took in a deep breath and let it out. I didn't want to face anyone right now. I wasn't in the mood. As I carefully open the classroom door, I gave out a small fake smile to everyone and greeted them, "Ohayou minna-san!" Some just greeted me back. I sighed again and went towards my desk. I didn't bother saying good morning to my best friend Hotaru and Ruka and didn't even bother yelling at Natsume today.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Narumi, our Language Arts teacher sang making a dramatic entrance by twirling around. He's weird, but I really consider him as a father or an uncle or even a grandpa! "There is a new student today so be kind to her!" My classmates started talking about what kind of student was our new student. Apparently, Narumi said 'she' so it has to be a girl. _'I hope she'll be my friend,' _I thought. Then a girl with shoulder-length brown-ish red hair walked in. Her emerald eyes were dull and showed no interest whatsoever. She kind of reminds me of Hotaru but she gives me the creeps! I made a small 'eek' when she shifts her glance towards me, as if she was giving me a cold glare. No one seems to notice though. She gave the class a _small _smile that you need a magnifying glass to see it!

"My name is Koizumi Luna," she said. "But you can call me Luna-san,"

"Ohayou Luna-san," everyone said. She looked sad for a moment but was soon replaced by an emotionless one. This girl sure has some odd mood swings...I blinked. I _swear _she was just glaring at me right now while she was parallel with the table I am in. She just scoffed and went to an empty seat. I sweat dropped. She is so strange.

* * *

As the bell rang for everyone to go to lunch, I was the last person in the room. I gathered my things quickly and hurried to the exit. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Luna staring at me. I just stared back. Her back was up against the floor and her arms were crossed against her chest. Was she waiting for me? Was she a stalker or what!? Ehhh, someone help me?! Our surroundings seem to disappear and we were in a staring contest. We began to step back into reality when we heard a shout to go to the Cafeteria to eat.

"Want to come with me to get lunch?" she said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "I don't know the place around here,"

"...Sure," I said not shaking off the feeling that if I let my guard down, she'll bite my head off. I _was _caught off-guard when she surprisingly grabbed my hand as if something was going to go after her. She gave me a slight nod which probably means, 'Let's go to the Cafeteria!' She sure is some strange girl...

When we reached the cafeteria she let go of me and quickly and went straight towards the shortest lunch line. She motioned me by reaching out a hand towards me with an expression 'Hurry up!' I slowly walked towards her. When we got our lunches, we went outside to find a table. Being in the cafeteria is too suffocating and besides, I like the fresh air! We found no table at all but we sat under a tree and ate our lunches in peace. It's peaceful. **Too **peaceful...All we could hear was the sound of the wind and the sound of us munching on our lunches. A part of me wants to run away from this girl but another part of me just wants to stay with her and be her friend. Unfortunately or fortunately, the side of staying and become her friend is winning.

"Luna-chan!" We heard a soft feminine voice calling out. I stared at her. She was adorable! She had shoulder-length curly cerulean hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes. Her eyes match her hair and they glistened with such excitement. From the looks of her uniform, she was the same grade as us. "I've been looking everywhere to you!" She stopped near us and fell onto the grass from exhaustion. She sure gets tired easily but she's irresistible!

"Nobara-chan!" Luna gasped. Her name is Nobara? Such a cute name for a cute girl! "You shouldn't be running because of your health conditions!" She flicked the girl name Nobara by the forehead and started to scold her. Nobara in return held her head and starts complaining. I just stared at the sight, wondering if I should interrupt them or not. As if the two read my mind, they both stopped and stared at me. I sweat dropped.

"Hi, I'm Nobara Ibaragi!" the blue-hair girl chirped. She gave a wide grin. "I'm sure you met my cousin Luna,"

"C-cousin?!" I choked on my milk that I was drinking. "You two are cousins?!"

What are the odds? Nobara is cheerful and cute while Luna is just plain scary and creepy. Oh well, I introduced myself. "I'm Sakura Mikan,"

"Yep!" Nobara said. "If you don't mind, Luna and I will be going now," I just wave my hands signaling them I don't mind. Nobara grabbed Luna's hand and began running down the hill and I just watched as their figured disappeared into the Cafeteria. I sighed. Now I'm lonely again. I started to think about Luna and Nobara, my two new friends.

"Those two are weird," a masculine voice interrupted my train of thoughts. "Don't get yourself _too _close to them,"

I let out a small 'eek!!' and nearly went tumbling down the hill if I wasn't able to get my hand on the roots of the tree. I sighed in relief. My eyebrows narrowed when I heard a small laugh coming up from the tree. As predicted, I saw Natsume smirking at me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. "Stalking me?"

"As if." he scoffed. He got off one of the tree branches and landed near me. I blushed crimson red when those hypnotizing crimson eyes stared right back at me. Before I was about to say anything, I was pinned across the tree. Natsume's body was pressed against mine while his arms were equally near my head, just about eye level. I could _feel _his hot breathe against my face and I blushed even more. I put my hands against his chest attempting to push him away but he was far too strong then me. Instead of pushing him away, he just embraced me. His head was resting against the side of my shoulder. What's up with him? One moment he was being his arrogant jerky self and all of a sudden he had the nerve of hugging me. One thing is for sure, I don't want him to let go. I feel securely safe in his arms. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. Enjoying the moment not caring if anyone was staring at us, taking a picture of us for blackmail (that will be Hotaru), or people complaining. I feel that for once, I belong somewhere throughout my Labyrinth.

_Hold on to me; never let me go...

* * *

_

A/N: Ooooh, some dark secrets about Mikan! Sorry for the OOC .w.! I don't want the story to move TOO fast or TOO slow. I want it to move just right. Luna and Nobara are introduced in this chapter! Luna has a feeling about Mikan and I wonder what it is! (I seriously wonder what it is...Just because I'm the author doesn't mean I know the WHOLE story!) Stay for the next upcoming chapters to find out! Happy (Late) New Year to everyone!

_Hold on to me; never let me go... _- **Far Away **by **Nickelback**

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: A Distant Heart

A/N: Soo loong since I've updated...Exams next week...ugh. There is a twist in this chapter, look closely x3.

* * *

**Chapter ****5****: ****A ****Distant**** Heart**

_I want you to get closer and closer to me so I can break you apart....Your smile, the way you look at me, the way you call my name...with that...stupid idiotic voice...I just hate you so much...  
_

**Mikan****'****s ****PoV**

"Mi—kan...!"

"Eh?" I blinked. My friends, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, suddenly appeared in front of me, panting. I tilted her head to the side as I stared at them intertwining their hands together while squealing, having a chibi "DX" face embedded onto their faces. I quirked up an eyebrow as I began sipping on my cup of tea, enjoying the scenery in front of me. I wonder what has gotten into the two. I closed my eyes and sighed as I placed the cup on top of a saucer at my side. I clasped my hands together as I lay them on my lap. I looked at the two once more. "What's...going on?"

"We've heard that Natsume became the president of the Student Council!" Anna squealed. I would've spat out my tea right now if it wasn't for the fact I already swallowed it. I wouldn't want to spit out vomit. Ew. Instead of spitting out tea, I did the normal expression everyone did when they saw something very surprising; my mouth just gaped. Pretty normal expression, no? I liked the spitting out my tea idea better... "I've seen him going around the school with that uniform only Student Council members wear!"

"Yea!" Nonoko exclaimed. "I've also seen girls wrapped around him too. You know what they say Mikan-chan, if you and the president of the Student Council started dating, you get a very high position and power in the school."

"Ew," I spat disgustingly. What is this, a night club? "All just for power? I guess all people are the same."

Come to think of it...I haven't seen Natsume for the past few days...The last time I saw him was this place when I first met Luna and when he surprisingly (blushes) hugged me...Ever since then, I've heard rumors that he was ignoring me. What's up with that?

Oh! Did I tell you the dating system in this Academy? Probably not. In this school, our tie that holds up the collar of our shirt and the buttons are slightly different from other schools. Then again, this school isn't really normal. You know how guys wear neckties around their neck right? In this school, they don't. Instead of a necktie, a ribbon is wrapped around the collar and tied into a neat bow on the front. Girly eh? If you caught up enough, us girls don't wear ribbons. We wear those neck ties. Yes, a neck tie. To be honest, I really love wearing ties but I always get comments saying ties are for guys. That's like saying boxers are only for guys too! Don't you agree?! Ok enough of that. If you were to be dating, it is literally a rule in the school for a girl and a guy to swap their ribbon and necktie to show they're dating. You know what's odd? You'll get the actual correct uniform...if you date. I kind of find that really awkward. Oh, and people will know who you are dating if they were to look at the bottom of the necktie. Only the necktie, the ribbon is too thin to write a name on it. Isn't that cute? It makes it easier for us girls since they have to look under every single guys' necktie to find out who is dating who.

"Mhm!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison. They suddenly started grinning evilly at me. That's _really _creepy. I blinked again.

"_Miiiiiikan__-__channn_" they chimed my name in a creepy accent too. I gulped.

"Yeeeeees?" I said nervously. I didn't like the sound of this...at all. It wasn't the first time they were like this. Trust me, when they are in this mood, something drastic has happened in your life.

"I've heard that Natsume was interested in someone..." Anna said sweetly. She started circling around me clockwise, her hands clasped behind her. I sweated. Why do _I _need to know _that_?

"They say that she has long brunette hair..." Nonoko smirked evilly, grabbing a lock full of my hair before letting it fall from her grasp. She also started circling around me like Anna, only she was going counter clockwise around me. I gulped. Heeeeeeh?

"Big brown chocolate orbs..."

They stared intently into my eyes. I just stared back.

"A pendant around her neck..."

Anna playfully reached her hand to my neck, cupping the small red orb which shone brightly against my chest. It was a present...?! Actually to tell you the truth, I have no clue where I got it from really. The memory is very distant, that's why I hold it so dear to me...

"A stubborn attitude but a good heart..." Nonoko and Anna exclaimed in unison. They pointed to my heart and tried to mimic my voice and personality...What the heck? Did I mention they were bad actors?

"And..."

"Most of all..."

"She..."

I gulped. Loud.

"WEARS POLKA-DOTTED PANTIES!" They screamed so loud I think the whole school heard it. I stood there in silence. If this was like a manga, there will be a word bubble on top of me written "............." in it. I just stared blankly at them. And then after a few minutes, I finally broke down. A crimson blush was formed on my cheeks as I flipped a table out of who-knows-where.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I screamed as loud as I can. "HE FUCKING SAID THAT TO EVERYONE!?!??!?! WHERE IS HE, I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole school shook as if it there was an earthquake happening. Everyone winced and covered their ears even though they were a little bit too late. It was like a combination of a total natural disaster; a combination of a nails against a chalkboard and a 7.0 earthquake. I have the feeling and I know for a fact that SOMEWHERE around the school, a smirk was formed on someone's face. You can guess who that person is. I'm so going to punch him in the face!

"He's in his office," Anna chimed. I could imagine that smirk turned into a frown from the unknown person. I smirked evilly as I thought of an evil plan...

_Oh my love - I know you're my Candyman,  
And all my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you're my Candyman,  
And all my love - let us fly to Bountyland._

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. Since when did songs especially THAT kind of song just pop out of nowhere ruining my evil moments?! I glared straightly ahead. I started pointing at the person who just put those lyrics in. "WHAT IS THAT SONG IMPLYING HUH? HUH?!"

I can probably see Anna and Nonoko sweat dropping. Yes, I've totally became 100% crazy now. Watch out for your life. Without saying goodbye, I dashed towards the inside of the , looking for the person who started all of this. I'm really fuming right now. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

**End ****of ****Mikan****'****s**** PoV**

As Mikan was dashing towards the school, Hotaru was around the corner. As she was about to take one more step, a huge gash of wind just passed by her. Having her foot still in mid air, she turned her head around to the direction where the wind just past her. She blinked.

"Mi...kan?"

-

Panting in front of the Student Council's office, Mikan started to breathe in and breathe out slowly as she could. After a few minutes of doing those, she gave herself a little vigorous nod and an evil glint shone in her eyes. She busted the door open, having an angry expression as she stared (more like glared) at the person in front of her, chibi style.

"You...!" she gritted as she pointed an accusing finger at the figure before her. His back was towards her but she recognized that raven hair and two different earrings anywhere. Few minutes of silence engulfed them and Mikan got annoyed. She marched up to him and pulled on his back, forcing him to face her. "You've been ignoring me all week haven't you?! What is your problem?!"

You see, going to him and rant about him telling the whole school about her childish underwear was just a good excuse to ask him an important question. She didn't care about what he thought of her childish underwear. Everyone already knows that. As she turned pulled his back to force him to face her, she stared deeply into his crimson eyes. His eyes looked slightly different, she could see a tint of blue-ish color flickering back and forth. Did he just grow a little shorter too? She stared at him up and down, finding anymore suspicious about him. She blinked. He stared.

"Have you..." Mikan trailed off.

"Fuck off," he whispered. Mikan took a step back, staring at him with bewilderment, hurt, and speechless in her eyes. She just stood there dumbfounded.

"Wh—"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" he shouted in her face, anger was fully shown in his eyes. He punched his desk hard. "You're annoying! You ALWAYS get in my way, you annoy the hell out of me, and you won't leave me alone! Why don't you just disappear out of my life?!"

Mikan just stared blankly at him, tears began forming and were threatening to fall down. She took another step back. One tear dropped onto the carpet. Another step back. She closed her eyes as her tears flow freely from her eyes, sobbing quietly so no one could hear her across the corridors; the door was still widely open. Natsume turned to the side, not looking at the crying brunette. Her head was bent down so he couldn't see nor stare directly at her teary eyes. Taking a deep breath, he then faced her with a solemn face. Before he returned back to his seat he order her, "Go. I don't want to see you ever again,"

Mikan obliged and dashed out the door without uttering a single word, having her hands covering her tearful face. Natsume sighed as he noticed the brunette was out of sight. He then poked his eyes with his middle and index finger which took out two red contact lenses. He then ruffled his hair, a raven-colored hair wig fell out of place and shiny blonde hair was seen on his head. He closed his eyes as he leaned back towards his chair. He stared at the openly door in front of him as he let out a small chuckle.

"Natsume," he called out. "She's gone now..."

The door was suddenly slammed closed. Behind the door was Natsume, rubbing his nose from the impact of the door when Mikan busted the door open; his expression was those black beaded eyes. He then looked serious at the blonde guy in front of him. Both of them stared deeply into their eyes before both turned away. Silence engulfed them as the bell rang for lunch time. After a few minutes of the bell, the guy ruffled his blonde hair.

"You know," the blonde guy sighed. "It was hard not to see her crying face...Are you sure this is what you wanted, Natsume? Was all of this really necessary?"

"Yea," Natsume replied. He walked towards the big window behind the blonde guy. He touched the glass as he stared outside, he could make out a figure near a tree nearly curled up into a ball shape. He could imagine she was crying. It was none other than Mikan Sakura. _Forgive __me__._

"You didn't have to hurt her like that," His thoughts were interrupted. "Well...even though _I__'__m_ the one who said it even though you told me word by word. That girl is really hurt by your words you know,"

"You don't know half of it Ruka," Natsume said coldly. "I hate that girl...so much,"

* * *

A/N: Bleh. I can't think about this. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me. I'm sure the next chapter will be more interesting than this!

**Song**** Used****: ****Lollipop**** (****Candyman****) **by **Aqua**

Review!


End file.
